


What It Takes To Move On

by mdestrious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, Sadstuck, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdestrious/pseuds/mdestrious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When ones trust is betrayed, they lock themselves up in a mental prison to protect the last of their trust and love and pride and shame.  Karkat, while locked in that mental prison, finds someone with an extra key.  Now... when placed back in the waters of life, will he sink or swim?</p><p>((Sorry I'm bad at summaries.  TT^TT  Enjoy this feel slaughtering bullshit.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Takes To Move On

They lay together in the pitch black darkness, eyes closed, hearts pounding, and skin damp with sweat and fluids, making them sticky and generally uncomfortable.  Almost a perfect lover’s scenario, right?  The air was filled and thick with the scent of sex and marijuana, almost as bad as them themselves as it had soaked their bodies.  Bedsheets were half on the floor and claw marks littered the walls, accenting the clothes tossed haphazardly around the small space, most torn to pieces and stained with blood as a reminder of the night they had.  The same red soaked spots on the floor, wall, and mattress.  In the “comfort” of his arms, Karkat lay, eyes wide in complete shock, mouth pressed into a tight line, mind alive with fear.  Sollux moved beside him, wrapped his arms around the much smaller male.  He made a small grunt, most likely in a sleeping state, causing the other to jump but soon resettle, allowing Karkat some peace once more.  It hadn’t always been like this  
  
 _-flashback-_  
  
 _“Come on KK, it’ll be fun.  We never do anything together...” He whispered against his newfound boyfriend’s ear, long, thin fingers crawling up to knot in those messy black locks.  It was no use... Karkat wouldn’t have any of it._  
  
 _“No fuckass.  I’m not fucking ready.  How many fucking times do I have to repeat this little fucking rant before you get it through your thick fucking skull?”  The sassy, little spitfire shoved the gamer away.  This was the third time today he’d suggested sex to “bring them closer as a couple”.  Karkat wouldn’t be fooled though, he was old enough by now to know how boys like Sollux Captor worked.  It wasn’t that he didn’t love the other, much like the man was suggesting.  Sollux was his best friend and boyfriend... but he wasn’t ready yet.  They both knew why, yet he kept pushing the issue further and further to the point where Karkat snapped at him._  
  
 _“KK... we’ve been other thith...” He started with a sigh, pushing up his glasses to pinch the thin bridge of his nose.  “You’ll never get over thith thit until you move on and try!!”  The gamer was being a bit more aggressive about it than usual.  It actually was starting to worry his small boyfriend.  He’d never been angry with Karkat about this before now._  
  
 _Karkat kept his bright red eyes on his shoes like they were the most interesting thing on the whole planet.  They kinda were compared to this stress-filled bullshit.  “I said no.”  He whispered at the ground, turning and walking away from the man he loved.  Though... now.... Karkat was starting to wonder.  Did Sollux only want him for sex?  Did he actually mean anything at all to him?  With doubt flooding his thoughts, he began to walk home.  Making matters worse, it had just started to rain._  
  
 _It poured and poured down ice cold onto him, soaking his hoodie and probably ruining his headphones.  It was so dark... so fucking dark.  Deep in his heart, he knew something was wrong.  Someone was following him.  As the shadows danced in the glow of the street lights, it was hard to tell who it was.  They were quiet, as if they were barefoot._  
 _Something in his soul let him know he was in danger and god be damned if he didn’t run as fast as he could possibly run.  His converse slapped the ground with a deafening sound and the footsteps behind him sped up until the very last moment.  He could feel a hand on his shoulder and then.... darkness.  He could almost smell the blood._

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone actually want me to continue this? It's not just a oneshot but it can be if no one wants to see more. :3 This chapter is just a test to see if anyone is interested in the plot!! If urged to continue, I'll post a better chapter, maybe even a longer re-write, over the weekend!!


End file.
